prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cravex
bio information to go here Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Chris Latta Cravex was among the large group of knights that took up Merklynn's quest for magic. During his progress through Iron Mountain, he ambushed a group of other knights inside a chamber by hacking off a wasp's nest from the rafters where he was hidden. After the knights fled the angry swarm, he collected their discarded weapons. Despite this, he somehow ended up hanging by his ankles inside a dungeon alongside Lexor, Virulina, and Cindarr. When Darkstorm offered to free them in exchange for fealty, Cravex reluctantly capitulated under the condition that Darkstorm rule him effectively. After reaching Merklynn's shrine, Cravex was awarded the totem of the Phylot, a winged scavenger, while his staff was imbued with the power of Fear. Aligned with Darkstorm's Darkling Lords, Cravex assisted in capturing the other Visionaries, starting with Arzon, whom he took down in his Phylot form, and followed by Witterquick and Cryotek. The Lords then prepared to lay siege to New Valarak, but Cravex's short temper could not stand Darkstorm's attempts at achieving a surrender, causing the assault to be expedited. During the attack, Cravex used his power of Fear to induce hallucinations in Galadria. The siege was successful and Cravex, with the other Darkling Lords, took power in New Valarak. With the city of New Valarak now theirs, the Darkling Lords were enjoying a lavish dinner at Castle Darkstorm until they began squabbling on how to divide the spoils of their victory, during which Lexor secretly attempted to bait Cravex into helping him turn against their leader or risk becoming destitute. The ploy backfired and Cravex snapped, clobbering Lexor for his cowardice, Darkstorm for his greed, and the mercenary Reekon for his disloyalty. The grizzled berserker then berated Mortdred for his sycophantry before finally punching out Cindarr just on principle. When the Spectral Knights later walked in on the Lords, they fled the castle but the Knights gave chase in their own vehicles and stormed the Dagger Assault. Cravex was accosted onboard by Arzon and tried to escape in his totem form, but Arzon knocked him out of the sky. Cravex and his comrades were captured, had their power staffs confiscated, and were sentenced to hard labor in a sign-making factory. He promptly unleashed his invective on Darkstorm after his superior complained of the degradation of their punishment, but they were all able to escape undetected with a key given to them by Merklynn, and they later unleashed a rock avalanche on the Spectral Knights as they trekked up Iron Mountain. Cravex used his Phylot totem in the midst of the Knights' confusion to help the Lords take back their staffs. The Visionaries later reunited inside Merklynn's shrine and were shipped out on a quest for the Dragon's Eye. Their search led them to an abandoned warehouse, where a massive technodragon operated by the rogue wizard Falkama lay in wait. The knights were snatched up in its mechanical grasp and were helpless until Cravex's Fear power destroyed the creature, but he and the Lords then lost the Dragon's Eye to the Spectral Knights. In the Darkling Lords' latest attempt to annex New Valarak, they manipulated a group of Khemirite citizens into helping them infiltrate the city walls and enslave the Spectral Knights after stealing their power staffs. Cravex was unable to catch Arzon but captured Feryl when the pair later returned to the city unaware of their comrades' predicament. The Lords then held a tournament among themselves for the staffs, which included Cravex wiping the floor with Mortdred in a lopsided matchup. In the meantime, however, the Knights were freed by a Khemirite named Marna and then surprised the Lords. Cravex rushed to attack with Cindarr but they were kept at bay by Cryotek's Bear totem. He then unleashed the Spider of Fear on Leoric, but the Khemirites' leader Orzan took the bite instead and experienced hallucinations of being subjugated by his own robot slaves. With the Khemirites joining forces with the Spectral Knights, Cravex unsuccessfully attempted to blast his enemies from the Dagger Assault as the Lords were again driven out of New Valarak. 'Star Comic Series' When Merklynn appeared across Prysmos and challenged its citizens to reach his secret chamber in Iron Mountain, Cravex took up the quest. While venturing through the labyrinth, he dropped two wasps' nests onto a group of knights so that he could scavenge their discarded weapons. Later, he was trapped in a vat of spider's milk by Darkstorm and had to swear fealty to be released. Upon reaching Merklynn's chamber, Cravex was given the Phylot totem along with the power of Fear. After being ejected from Merklynn's lair, Cravex was caught up in the brawl between the Visionaries until it ended and he departed with Darkstorm and the other Darkling Lords. After Mortdred went rogue with the new Sky Claw, Cravex was among the party that went to back him up, though the battle did not go well. Cravex journeyed with the Darkling Lords to the facility of an ancient doomsday weapon. Here they attacked the Spectral Knights, in hopes of gaining the weapon. Despite using Cravex using Fear against them, the Spectral Knights drove off the Darkling Lords. When Merklynn sent the Darkling Lords and Spectral Knights on a quest for four talismans, Cravex was paired with Reekon in the Dagger Assault. They followed Galadria and Cryotek and ambushed the pair. When a tribe of villagers tried to drive off the Darkling Lords, Cravex used Fear, but accidentally hit Reekon, forcing their retreat. They soon tried again, using Fear to spark a fight between the villagers and the Spectral Knights. This gave Cravex and Reekon the opportunity to steal the earth talisman from the village. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis Toys ---- *'Cravex' (1987) **''Accessories:'' Sinister battle axe, helmet, power staff of Fear : Perhaps the most distinctive design in the line, Cravex's armour is black and stylised with a claw on each shoulder. This is over a red underlayer with cross-hatched sculpting detail designed to resemble scale mail. The claw design is repeated on the helmet, which has a fairly traditional medieval slotted visor and leaves the lower half of his face exposed. Like Arzon, Cravex's design contains some asymmetry, as he has a long bladed gauntlet on his right arm but not his left. : The back of the figure features a small hole in the torso, into which more armour ornamentation is plugged. : His chest hologram depicts the Phylot, which is essentially a legless pterodactyl. His power staff's hologram alternates between the Darkling Lords' dragon faction totem and a macabre spider replete with a set of proboscises and a diminutive, screaming humanoid face protruding from its abdomen. Nice. : The power staff has a sun symbol sculpted in a recess on the back, behind the hologram. Its significance is unknown. 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- *Cravex's rather ergonomically-incorrect weapon is described as a 'sinister battle axe' on the official figure packaging. What in particular makes it sinister, we can only guess. 'Production' * As with all the 1987 figures, Cravex was initially intended to come with a smaller Power Staff, featuring a hologram the same size as, and interchangeable with, his chest hologram. This can be seen in some early advertisements for the line. The change to the larger size for release resulted in a complete change in image for the hologram and design for the staff. *Uh, is it just us or does that abandoned hologram look a bit like ALF? 'References' Category:Characters Category:Darkling Lords Category:Visionaries